


Coming Home

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping, Ransom, Team is family, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:  Could you do a fic where Jemma &/or Fitz are captured while Daisy is still on the run and she comes and rescues her/him/them? Maybe they convince her to stay around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Dawn’s early light was just starting to break the horizon when Daisy pulled up to the cottage on the outskirts of Perthshire. The young Inhuman not entirely sure what had drove her to come here aside from a desperate need to see her friends…her family. She occasionally saw Coulson, Mack, and even May out in the field as they hunted her. Daisy watching fondly from her hiding places. Wanting so desperately to reach out to them but afraid that she would only hurt them in the end. Where she went death followed. Countless agents, Tripp, Raina, her mother, Charles, Andrew, and most recently Lincoln. All dying because of her. 

In her months on the run she had always watched, hoped to get a glimpse of Fitzsimmons as well. Needing to see them safe and happy. She knew they had gotten their act together before she took off. They didn’t’ broadcast the relationship but weren’t overtly hiding it anymore either. But with every close call, they were never there. 

She had become so desperate she had even lead a trail that she knew Fitz could follow, ‘forgetting’ a lap top in a café, hoping that he would emerge from the van to process it and track her down. Shield took the laptop but she could tell from the signature it wasn’t Fitz that accessed it. 

Putting her hacking skills to use she broke through the firewalls she had helped build and accessed their files. 

Agent Leopold Fitz: Current Status: Indefinite Leave while consulting with Doctor Holden Radcliffe Current Location: Perthshire, Scotland   
Agent Jemma Simmons: Current Status: Indefinite Leave while consulting with Doctor Holden Radcliffe Current Location: Perthshire, Scotland 

From there it had been easy to get their location, Shield having it on file as a matter of security. A team assigned to check on them daily.

The cottage was everything Jemma had dreamed, her friend going into great detail on one of their girls nights as to what it would look like. However, Daisy frowned seeing the lights in the living room were on, wondering just what her friends would be doing up so early. Even May wasn’t this early of a riser. 

Hiding her stolen car in a thicket of trees she approached the door. It was old like the cottage, Daisy going to knock, and to her horror it swung open at her light touch. 

Dropping her bag she ran inside, headless of the danger that might be lurking. “Jemma! Fitz!” she called, broken glass from a mirror in the entry crunching under her boots. There was no answer, just more devastation with every room she came across. Shattered tea cups in the kitchen. Pictures trampled in broken frames. The bedroom door in splinters and hanging from its hinges as it had been kicked in. 

Daisy felt tears welling as she went in, this was where they had made their last stand. Bullet holes were in the walls, a pair of Icers on the floor, and a splash of blood on the far wall. Someone had been hit. 

There was more blood on the floor, two small puddles had gathered, tiny metal trackers. Whoever had done this had cut out their trackers she realized dumbly. The trackers something Coulson had instigated for all active agents in the wake of Hive, a way to find someone quickly should they get into trouble. 

Feeling sick Daisy stumbled out of the room, she needed air, needed to contact Shield, get help and find out who had done this so she could tear them apart. As she approached the front door she noticed something on the back of it, a familiar and disgusting mask with a dagger holding it in place. The Watchdogs.

Tears of anger streaming Daisy yanked it free, intent of burning it in the fading fire. The mask slipping from her grip when she found what was beneath it. It was a picture of her and Fitzsimmons likely taken from the shattered frames littering the floor. A silly selfie they had taken what seemed like a lifetime ago back on the Bus, the tree huddled together in the frame with bright and innocent smiles on their faces. 

Freak had been written across the photo in red and Daisy knew it was in her friend’s blood and unable to control it anymore a tremor rumbled through the small cottage. She turned it over finding a message had been left for her with a burner cell phone. 

For their sake, tell no one. We will be in touch. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

The cell they had put them in was dark, filthy, and freezing. Jemma fighting the shiver that ran up her spine as she huddled closer to Fitz’s unconscious form. He had been hit in the abduction, taking a bullet to the arm and was in and out now due to the blood loss and lack of proper medical attention. 

Jemma had done her best, tearing her shirt to make a bandage, the thin cardigan she’d had on in the house trying to keep him warm. Her fears growing with every passing moment as a fever began to set in and sweat formed on his brown despite the cold. 

It had been the Watchdogs that had taken them, crashing into their beloved cottage, destroying everything they could before cornering them in their bedroom and dragging them out. Not before cutting the trackers out of their arms. Knocking Fitz out when he refused to stop fighting. Jemma looking to the cut on her arm, thankful the bleeding had at least stopped. 

Fitz let out groan and Jemma was up in an instant. Running her fingers though his hair and watching as his eyes cracked open. “Jem?” he questioned.

“Shhh, I’m here,” she soothed sitting up and easing his head into her lap so she could better watch his face. He winced, even the dim light of their cell causing him pain. 

“Where are we?” he asked knowing just by his surroundings that his fight to protect Jemma had failed. 

“I don’t know, they blindfolded me,” She said. And in all honestly she had been more concerned with getting Fitz stabilized. “We were in the back of a van for ages, so still in Scotland at least.”   
Fitz nodded slightly, “What do they want from us? Information? Tech? Or are we merely bait for Shield?” 

Jemma didn’t get a chance to respond that she didn’t know. Her masked captors hadn’t said so much as a word after dumping her there. Ignoring her demands for a proper med kit. The door squealing open and two of the armed and masked men stepping in with raised weapons. None other than Felix Blake wheeling in behind them. 

“Agent Blake?” Jemma asked shocked. She had known he was head of the terrorist group but this was the first time she had seen him since before the fall. Fitz forcing himself to sit up with Jemma’s help needing to look their captor in the eye. 

The former agent regarded them coolly from his wheelchair. “Mr. Fitz, Miss Simmons, there is no need for those labels anymore. It is my understanding that Shield has done about as much damage to you as they have me,” he said gesturing down to his body. “Well, to be more specific Coulson and his protection and fostering of his powered pets has done it.” 

“You have no idea what we have been through and how dare you speak to us like that,” Fitz hissed.

Blake raised his eyebrow with a cruel smile. “Don’t I? You are fools if you think everyone in Shield today shares Coulson’s vision…that like Hydra my reach extends within even the Playgrounds hallowed halls. So tell me, how can you help them, protect them after what they have done to you? I understand just recently you were abducted and tortured by one of these powered individuals.” 

“That was Hydra and how is that any different than what you are doing here!” Jemma snapped. “You violently abducted us from our home and shot Fitz!” with every point ticking off each point on her fingers. “More so you are refusing any sort of medical aid! He’s in pain and infection is setting in.”

Blake shook his head, “I am not like those freaks!” shouting so loud his voice cracked “You two are merely a means to an end…his pain is well earned. You two worked on Deathlocks parts even after he did this to me. Consider it your penance.” 

“We won’t help you, whatever you want us to do we won’t do it!” Fitz spat defiantly wishing he could trust himself not to just pass out at any moment. 

“You already are, simply by being here you are doing precisely what we need,” Blake said a cruel smile fitting his features. 

“We’re bait,” Jemma said “Shield won’t negotiate with you-“

“I’m not negotiating with Shield,” Blake snapped. “I know where Coulson stands on his Daisy, that everyone is expendable when it comes to her safely. So I’m going to bypass Coulson all together.”   
“Daisy,” Fitz breathed “you’re after Daisy.” 

“Very good Mister Fitz, her dear friends from her early days in Shield. Coulson might feel you are expendable to protect her…but I do wonder if she feels the same way. Let’s put it to the test shall we?” Blake said, motioning one of the armed goons forward. 

Fitz couldn’t move fast enough in his injured state, Jemma ripped away from him with a cry, the cold barrel of a gun at his temple. “Fitz!” Jemma cried as the other goon pulled her over to Blake, the former agent pulling a phone from one pocket and a proper first aid kit from the other. 

He smirked as Jemma’s eyes fixed on the box knowing she was desperate to get her hands on the contents. “It has everything you need Miss Simmons including some antibiotics. All you have to do, is talk, tell Daisy something that proves I have you two, I will do the rest.” 

Tears shimmered in Jemma’s eyes, as she looked over to the pale and sweating Fitz, “Don’t” he said before the gun was pressed harder into his temple to silence him. Weakly she shook her head meeting his gaze. All so suddenly understanding why he’d done what he did in the past. Just why he had done the unfathomable with Malick and agreed to take them to Maveth. 

“I’m sorry Fitz,” she said holding out her hand for the phone. 

Blake dialed and Jemma silently prayed she wouldn’t answer, that Blake hadn’t found a way to contact Daisy when everyone in Shield had failed. Daisy’s angry voice answering shattering that little bit of hope. “Listen you piece of filth, if you have so much as given them a paper cut I will shatter each and every one of your bones one by one!”

It made Jemma sick to hear this side of Daisy but could hardly blame her. The things her brilliant mind was currently thinking of doing to her abductors right along the same lines, only involved more chemicals and painful burns that would take years to recover from. “Daisy,” She said fighting to keep the waiver out of her voice. 

“Jemma! Jemma where are you? Is Fitz with you? Are you okay?” Daisy asked the words coming out faster than Jemma could catch them. 

Blake set Jemma with a severe look, Fitz grunting as the gun was shoved tighter. “We’ve been better,” she conceded “Fitz and Mack are going to have matching scars on the arm to say the very least.”  
“Been better, what the hell is that supposed to mean!” Daisy shouted and they could hear something shaking in the distance over the phone. 

Blake snatched the phone away and the second goon threw Jemma back, pushing her down next to Fitz. His good arm wrapping around her protectively. “That’s enough, you know they are alive…for now,” he said taking far too much pleasure out of this. “You know exactly what it means Miss Johnson, that if you do not follow my instructions to the letter I will not hesitate to kill them, both. They are nearly just as bad as you are, studying and helping Inhumans. Amplifying their freakish powers. They would serve as good an example if not better than you.” 

“Don’t hurt them,” Daisy said quickly “I am tired of having people die for me, tell me where and when and I’ll be there. No Shield, no back up, just me.” Mentally adding and my finely honed powers that are more than ready to put you in your place. 

“I thought you would say that,” Blake said sitting back in his chair a little. I was watching you, when you were at their cute little cottage. Running around the house looking for them…calling out to them and finding our little surprise. After all it must be difficult to keep losing people close to you.”

Daisy was quick in her response, “I am! So tired that I refuse to let it happen again. Not when I can do something about it and not when I can save them. Tell me where and when. I’ll be there.” 

Blake wanted to toy with her more, but the longer he used the small device the better the chance of Shield picking up on it if they were looking. And they would be looking for their precious pair, as would their new employer Doctor Radcliffe. Daisy didn’t’ know it yet, but the she wasn’t the only one the Scientists were going to be used as leverage against. Doctor Radcliffe possessed the tech and skill required to fix his shattered spine. Surely he would trade it just as easily as Daisy traded herself for the lab rats. 

“St. Andrews Botanic Gardens, Midnight, tomorrow. Wait by the Greenhouses and once we have assured you have come alone and are safely contained, I’ll let them go.” Blake said seeing the pair glare hatefully back at him. 

“Agreed,” Daisy said immediately. “But if you hurt them anymore that you already have, deals off.”

Blake smiled in victory, “Until then Miss Johnson.”

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Daisy’s hands were on the keyboard the second the line went dead. The small device hooked up to her laptop and her tracking program up and running. She wasn’t going to wait for the exchange, not trusting Blake as far as Jemma could throw him. They were in this mess because of her and she was going to get them out of it. 

It didn’t take the algorithm long, Perthshire was a small place, and there were relatively few cell towers. Making it easy to pin down their location. And abandoned on the outskirts of the main town that had been condemned years ago. “Perfect place for a rat to hide,” she muttered grabbing her jacket and running out the door. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz had tried to fight it not wanting Jemma to be alone right now. The pull of sleep after Jemma had properly dressed his wound and given him the pain meds and antibiotics. But it had been too much between the blood loss and early stages of infection. He had succumbed to the siren song his head in her lap as she gently stroked his hair. 

He had no idea how long he had been out. Only Jemma gently shaking him and waking him with a series of gentle kisses to his lips. Slowly he cracked his eyes open to see her smiling face. Wait. Smiling? “Wake up Sleeping Beauty that’s your wake up call.” 

Fitz pulled himself up seeing they were still alone in the cell. He was about to ask what she had meant when the ground rumbled and dust reigned down from the ceiling on them. “She found us,” he said his relief evident. 

“Seems so, unless Scotland has become a hot bed of earthquake activity overnight.” Jemma said, Fitz pulling her closer and trying to shield her best he could. 

The tremors where growing closer as were the terrified shouts of the Watchdogs as a force of nature came closer and closer to her goal. It sounded as if only a handful were even able to get shots off before they were struck down and before long there was a light tap at the door. 

“Fitzsimmons, are you decent?” she asked her voice light despite the situation. “And more importantly away from the door because I’m coming in!”

The pair huddled down bracing against one another as the door exploded in, revealing their friend to them for the first time in months. As the dust settled Fitzsimmons peered from each other’s protective embrace and Daisy couldn’t wait any more. With a stifled cry she ran to her friends waiting arms and sobbed into Fitz’s chest. Jemma’s arms closing around her and in turn Fitz’s arms around both of them. Completely enveloping the young Inhuman. 

“I’m so sorry,” She sobbed. “This was all my fault, they wanted me not you.” 

It was Jemma that shushed her, stroking her now long black hair as Daisy continued talking. “I thought if I left no one else would get hurt…but wherever I go death follows…they took you anyway…destroyed your home…shot Fitz.”

“Hey now,” Fitz said gently leaning back enough to get a look at her tear stained face. “This isn’t all about you. Blake himself said we had been targeted not only due to our connection to you but because we had helped Inhumans and other powered people in the past. We would have been a target for him either way.”

“Not to mention we suspect he was hoping to use us against Doctor Radcliffe as well,” Jemma added. “Doctor Radcliffe’s tech would go a long way in helping him recover from his injuries. Bottom line is this wasn’t your fault…neither was Lincoln or Andrew for that matter.” 

Daisy hadn’t been expecting that and whipped to look at Jemma while staying in their embrace, “Yes it is!”

“No its not,” Fitz said firmly. “Blake chose this path letting a bad experience define him. Lincoln and Andrew did what they did out of love for you, it was their choice. I should know…I’ve made that decision myself…more than once.”

Daisy noted the sad look that ghosted across Jemma’s face at his comment. Realizing with a start that these two, better than anyone else on the team, had known what she was dealing with. And she had shut them out completely. “But the choice to walk away was your own. You needed time, and we get that. But the threats don’t go away because you need time to gather yourself. They remain out there growing stronger every day."

“It’s time to go home Daisy,” Fitz said softly. 

She shook her head and this time tried to pull away, neither one letting her move. “Where I go, death follows,” she repeated. “I won’t put anyone else at risk, I’m better off on my own and I refuse to leave a trial of bodies in my wake.”

“Have you considered how many people would be dead without you?” Fitz asked. “How many lives you saved be it as a hacker, an agent, or an Inhuman. Hundreds of people owe you their life. Including us. Without you I wouldn’t have been able to get to Maveth and wouldn’t have been able to get Jemma back.”

Daisy looked at him the tears streaming again. Jemma following “Lincoln told me that every Inhuman filled a need within the community, had a purpose. And I firmly believe that your purpose is to lead your people Daisy. To guide them, keep them safe, and help them share their gifts with the world.” 

“It’s time to come home so you can do that,” Fitz finished. 

In the distance they could hear approaching helicopters. Daisy had sent a message to Shield with the location and had fully intended to be long gone before they showed up to collect the pair. She tensed at the sound, having been on the run for so long, it was difficult to fight the urge to run then and there. 

“I’m scared,” Daisy admitted resting her head on Fitz’s chest again. It wasn’t romantic. Simply the feeling of being protected, safe, and loved. None of which she’d felt for months. Not since Hive had taken it all from her. 

Jemma rubbed her back, “And that’s okay. But you cannot let that fear rule your life. If you do Hive has still won. I won’t lie to or coddle you and say it will be easy. You know what you have done and you know there are consequences for it.” 

“Accepting those consequences is the first step to moving on,” Fitz said. “Besides you have a family that loves you. Coulson, May, Mack, and us will be there with you every step of the way…I don’t know if you saw it but we have a room in the cottage. Just for you, for whenever you want to come stay for as little or as long as you like.”

The choppers had landed in the adjacent field and for Daisy, it was now or never. They could hear the voices of the Shield strike team approaching, following the trail of destruction and unconscious Watchdogs like breadcrumbs. 

“No matter what, we are a team and a family….” Fitz said softly his eyes pleading. 

“And I won’t be the one to break that up,” Daisy said with a smile. Jemma cried with delight and the young Inhuman found herself squished between the scientists once more. 

They stayed there for a few moments, just savoring each other’s embrace, the three kids that stepped onto the Bus three years ago. Standing together and ready to start the next chapter in their lives.

End.


End file.
